In the next several decades, the proportion of Americans over age 50 will increase dramatically, creating a population at risk to the effects of the declines in cognitive and physical functioning associated with aging. This situation underscores the importance of identifying factors which impede cognitive and physical functioning, factors which foster psychological health, and factors which may mediate the relationship between declines in cognitive and physical functioning and psychological and physical health. In accordance with these identified areas requiring future study, my research program is designed to probe the mechanisms by which declines in functioning occur and subsequently affect psychological and physical health. Another goal of my research program is to identify psychosocial factors that preserve health and well-being in older adults.